1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to 1,2 dioxetanes which are stable under ambient conditions, and can be caused to chemiluminesce by removal of a protecting group to leave an oxyanion, which decomposes with the release of light. The dioxetanes are typically stabilized by a tricycloalkyl moiety, which may be spiro-bound, and bear an aryl group to which is bound the protected oxygen atom and an electron active substituent. The dioxetanes of this invention also include a halogenated oxy substituent on the 2-carbon. The dioxetanes show improved performance, enhanced sensitivity, and are suitable for use in a wide variety of assays and other detection applications.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The assignee of the invention addressed herein, Tropix, Inc., has pioneered and commercialized chemiluminescent dioxetanes for use in a wide variety of applications, including immunoassays, nucleic acid assays, artificial lighting materials and the like. Additionally, Tropix has developed dioxetanes which can be used to detect the presence of enzymes, including proteases and other endogenous enzymes, and a variety of exogenous enzymes, such as alkaline phosphatase, widely used as a marker or label.
Such compounds, and their preparation in purified form, are the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,569. An early commercial compound of this type is 3-(2'-spiroadamantane)-4-methoxy-4-(3"-phosphoryloxy)-phenyl-1,2-dioxetane disodium salt, generally identified as AMPPD, and available from Tropix, Inc. of Bedford, Mass. A variety of assays have been identified for compounds of this type, including the multi-analyte assay of U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,223, also assigned to Tropix, Inc. Use of these compounds to generate a chemiluminescent signal which is easily detected, and/or quantified, can be improved by the incorporation in the assay of "enhancer" compositions, as is specifically addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,614 and extensively disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,900, also commonly assigned herewith. Typically, these enhancement agents have a quaternary onium salt structure, such as poly(vinylbenzyltributylammonium chloride) and poly(vinylbenzyl tributylphosphonium chloride) as well as the corresponding phosphonium and sulfonium salts and can form hydrophobic regions or areas within an aqueous environment, to enhance chemiluminescence.
Commercially developed dioxetanes can be generally represented by the structural Formula: ##STR1## As noted, among the "first generation" dioxetanes commercially developed, Y.sup.1, Y.sup.2, and Z are hydrogen, and R is a methyl group. In AMPPD, X is a phosphate group, while other "first generation" dioxetanes have also been developed and disclosed, wherein X is a different group which can be cleaved by an enzyme. Potential identities for X are well known, and include as well as phosphate, acetate, various galactosides and glucuronides and in general, any group susceptible to cleavage by an enzyme. Representative identities are set forth in Table 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,614, identified as Group Z. "Second generation" dioxetanes have been developed, disclosed and patented, wherein one or more of Y.sup.1 and/or Y.sup.2 of the above general Formula I have identities other than hydrogen, so as to improve chemiluminescence intensity, chemiluminescence kinetics, or both. Compounds of this type bear an active substituent on the spiroadamantyl group, that is, at least one of Y.sup.1 or Y.sup.2 is a group other than hydrogen. In an embodiment characteristic of this "second generation" either bridgehead carbon bears a chlorine substituent (CSPD). A wide variety of other active substituents are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,960 and other patents assigned to Tropix, Inc. Instead of a chlorine substituent, the adamantyl ring may bear a methylene substituent, as recited in claim 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,882, to Tropix, Inc. The importance of control over enzyme kinetics (including T.sub.1/2), light intensity and detection sensitivity are stressed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,960.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,882 also discloses and claims "third generation" tri-substituted phenyl compounds, that is, dioxetanes of the structure set forth above, wherein each of Y.sup.1 and Y.sup.2 may be either hydrogen or an active group, and the phenyl ring bears in addition to the enzyme cleavable group linked to the phenyl through an oxygen atom, an electron active substituent which influences enzyme kinetics and/or chemiluminescence intensity. This electron active group, Z in the above Formula, can either retard or accelerate the chemiluminescence obtained. Chemiluminescence is produced after the cleavage of the enzyme-cleavable X group of general Formula I by admixing or combining a suitable dioxetane with a corresponding enzyme specific for the X moiety. This can be accomplished in an aqueous sample, as discussed above, or on a membrane or other solid support. Membranes and similar solid supports can be optimized for increased chemiluminescent signal intensity and sensitivity of detection, by providing a polymeric membrane as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,596 to Tropix, Inc.
The dioxetanes described above are specifically prepared for use in connection with enzymatic assays. Thus, the X substituent, whose removal induces decomposition and chemiluminescence, is specifically designed to be removed by an enzyme. The enzyme may be the target analyte in the sample inspected, or it may be a reporter molecule attached to a probe, antigen or antibody, or any member of a specific binding pair, to detect the presence of the other member of the specific binding pair. Assay formats of this type are well known, the dioxetane chemiluminescence allowing the assay to be improved such that highly efficient, precise and sensitive detection of specific targets can be achieved.
It is also possible to select X such that it is not susceptible to removal by an enzyme, but can be removed by a specific family of chemicals. U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,477 describes various synthesis methods to prepare a wide family of dioxetanes of general Formula 1, wherein X can either be an enzyme-cleavable group, or a chemically cleavable group, such as a hydrogen atom, an alkanoyl or aroylester, an alkyl or aryl silyloxy or similar groups. Compounds of this type are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,192, Schaap, wherein the moiety X of general Formula I can be either cleavable by an enzyme or removed by a chemical. In its simplest form, X, is hydrogen, whose departure can be triggered by a wide variety of "activating agents", among the simplest of which is sodium hydroxide. Because the decomposition reaction produced by the removal of the cleaving group X produces light through the decomposition of O--O bond of the dioxetane ring, to produce two carbonyl-based compounds, where the activating group is a chemical, only one photon of light can be produced per molecule of activating agent. This should be contrasted with the enzyme-triggerable dioxetanes discussed above, wherein the enzyme, as a catalyst, triggers the decomposition of many dioxetane molecules present as substrates. This catalytic multiplying effect has led to the commercial development and acceptance of enzyme-triggerable dioxetanes. Advanced chemically (non-enzymatically) triggerable dioxetanes are the subject of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/545,174 filed as Attorney Docket No. 4085-097-27, on Oct. 19, 1995.
Accordingly, it remains an object of those of skill in the art to obtain dioxetanes which give adequate chemiluminescence, with appropriate emission kinetics, and which are triggerable by activating agents including enzymes and non-enzymatic chemicals, such that they can be used in assays wherein high light intensity, improved enzyme kinetics, and high sensitivity are requirements.